ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Broadcast Premieres
A list of movies set to broadcast on Disney Channel. 2020 * Guardians of the Galaxy * Cars 3 * Coco * The BFG * Mission: Impossible III * Pete's Dragon * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Smurfs 2 *Titan A.E. * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * Trolls (returning in 2022) * The Croods * Turbo * Hotel Transylvania 2 (returning in 2021) * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Rio 2 * Jurassic World * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Annie (2014) * Avatar (2009) * Megamind * The Fast and the Furious * The Book of Life * Storks * Pacific Rim * The Last Airbender * Rango * Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Twister * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Spider-Man (2002) * Curious George (2006) * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Kung Fu Panda 2 2021 * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 * A Wrinkle in Time * Red (2010) * Red 2 (2013) * Christopher Robin * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * The Nut Job * Assassin's Creed (2016) *Avengers: Age of Ultron * Minions *Ant-Man *The Golden Compass * The Peanuts Movie * 2 Fast 2 Furious * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie 2022 * Onward * Soul * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Power Rangers (2017) * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Captain America: Civil War * Ice Age: Collision Course *Spider-Man 3 (2007) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * The Angry Birds Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Kubo and the Two Strings * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Smallfoot *Doctor Strange * Dumbo (2019) * Aladdin * The Lion King (2019) 2023 * The Emoji Movie * Ferdinand * The Star * Fast & Furious *The Amazing Spider-Man * The Boss Baby * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Thor: Ragnarok * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2024 * The Grinch * Peter Rabbit (2018) *Pacific Rim Uprising *Black Panther (2018) * Fast Five * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Avengers: Infinity War *Ant-Man and the Wasp 2025 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * A Dog's Way Home *Dark Phoenix *Men in Black: International * The Kid Who Would Be King * Fast & Furious 6 * Spies in Disguise * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel *Spider-Man: Homecoming * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable *Uglydolls * Wish Dragon 2026 * Despicable Me 4 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Peter Rabbit 2 * Furious 7 * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Men In Black: International * Trolls World Tour * The Croods 2 2027 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * The Boss Baby 2 * The Fate of the Furious * Spirit Riding Free * The Bad Guys * Nimona * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 2028 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2 * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw TBA * Finding Marlin * Zootopia 2 * Moana 2 * Cars 4 * Wreck-It Taffyta * Wreck-it Ralph 3 * Paper Lantern * Goosebumps 3 * Despicable Me 4 * Covi & Zizt The Movie * Ice Age 6 * Rio 3 * Untitled Animated Mario Film * Popeye * Zita The Spacegirl * The Lego Movie 3 * The Lego Batman Movie 2 * Smallfoot 2 * Mutts * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel and Spinoffs * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Untitled Puss in Boots reboot film and sequels * Untitled Shrek 5/Reboot film * Emoji Breaks The Internet The Emoji Movie 2 * Dragon Empire Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Disney